Dear Diary
by katie-lou192
Summary: Carters and Abbys daughter finds diary's detailing their lives. CarbyLuby
1. Intro

This story is set in about 2016, but the diaries start at the end of S9, which has happened but S10 doesn't happen. Callie is Carter and Abby's 16 yr old daughter.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Callie ran up to the attic and pulled across one of the big brown boxes, of which there were hundreds, and began to look through it. It had to be somewhere in here, she was looking for her old radio which she hadn't used for years but now needed for when she left a holiday with her friend. Haphazardly looking through what seemed like the millionth box she came across leather bound book with the words "The Diary of John Truman Carter, 2000" That was nearly 16 years ago, the year she was born in. Callie knew she shouldn't look in it, she knew that wouldn't be what her Dad would want, but she needed to know, she wanted to know, what it said. Pulling across the diary she flipped open the first page and began to read.  
  
Dear Diary (don't you think that sounds so clichéd?) Well I got this from Gamma for Christmas so I suppose I should use it. I guess you probably want to know a bit about me, my name is John Carter, I live in Chicago and I have the most beautiful girlfriend in the world, Abby Lockheart That's about it really. I'm not a very interesting man.  
  
Dear Diary  
  
I'm going away to Africa with Luka to help out at a hospital in the Congo. Abby doesn't want me to go, we argued about it a lot and we have decided it is best if we just stay as friends. I didn't want to leave her but she is so absorbed in her own problems and she won't let me help so maybe this is for the best?? We had break-up sex (I know, I know) and then I left. We fly out to the Congo tomorrow.  
  
Callie didn't understand what her Dad was talking about, she quickly flipped through the rest of the pages to try and find out what happened but there was nothing there but blank pages. She sighed and flung the diary down. Looking through the box again she came across an identical book, but this time the front said "The Diary Of Abby Lockheart, 2000." This time Callie had no doubts about reading it and quickly opened it to try and find out what happened next in this love saga of her parents.  
  
Dear Diary, John's Gamma gave us these matching diaries for Christmas and I thought I should make use of it. I guess you want to know a bit about me, my name is Abby Lockheart (don't ever call me Abigail), I live in Chicago and I have the most handsome boyfriend called John Carter. I also have a pretty screwed up family, but they're mostly out of the picture right now.  
  
Dear Diary John's going to Africa. I don't want him too. It's as simple as that really. It's my fault really. I guess I've just been pushing him away. You know the screwed up family I mentioned before? Well they made an appearance and basically took over my life for a long time. I found out my baby brother (ok he's not a baby but he'll always be a baby to me) has bipolar, same as my mum. Then he went AWOL and it all got very complicated. I was so busy with my family I guess I just didn't have time for John and now he's gone. We decided it would be best if we just stayed friends, ok not we, I decided. We had break-up sex (yeah, yeah I know) and then he left. I feel so alone and helpless without him. Even though I've been pushing him away he's always been there if I ever did need him and now I've got to face up to the fact that he isn't here and its my fault.  
  
Callie was amazed by these revelations; she had never known her mum felt like that. Again she flipped over the page, expecting to again find a blank page, but instead she found more pages filled with her mum's handwriting. Callie had now completely forgotten about finding the radio and instead was desperate to find out what was going to happen next. 


	2. Abby

Chapter 2  
  
Dear Diary, I'm so lonely without John here; it feels like a part of me has gone too. I miss him so much, especially at night when I'm all alone and all I want is to feel his loving embrace around me, I want to hear him whisper in my ear how much he loves me and how he'll never leave me. But he has and now I'm all alone. Of course I still have work but without him there to brighten the day with his smile it all just seems like a big waste of time.  
  
Callie never knew her mum had felt like this about her dad, she knew they loved each other but she never knew the love was this strong, what had gone wrong?  
  
Dear Diary, I am no longer alone, I have someone with me but not in the way I thought. I'm pregnant. I know its John's it has too be; there is no way it could be anyone else's. I have been feeling a bit off colour for a few weeks and when I mentioned it to Susan she suggested I buy a pregnancy test. I thought it would be negative- John and me are always careful- but its not and now I have a little thing growing inside me. It scares me so much to think that in 9 months (less than) I'll have a screaming baby to look after, but I'm not going to get rid of it. I've already made that mistake once and it was the biggest regret of my life, I'm not going to do it again  
  
Callie was completely shocked by this. She could have had an older brother or sister (ok it would have been a half but what would that have mattered?) She couldn't believe her mum would ever get rid of an innocent child, her mum, the women who spent her days saving lives not destroying them. Callie had to find out why her mum had done that.  
  
Dear Diary  
  
I can't stop worrying about the baby. I wonder sometimes if it is going to be bipolar. How would I cope? I can barely look after myself let alone a newborn baby, epically if it did have bipolar. That was the reason I got rid of the first one, I don't know if I can do this. It wouldn't be fair on me or the baby or John. No I have to, I can't just keep running away, I have to try this and even if the baby is ill I'll still love it, it'll still be mine and John's baby. Omg John, he still doesn't know, I have to tell him, I wonder how he's going to react.  
  
Abby wasn't the only one wondering, Callie was desperate to find out too. She frantically searched through the box looking for another diary of her fathers. Her efforts were rewarded when she found a tatty notebook with the words "Carter, Diary, 01" Shaking slightly Callie opened the first page and read on.  
  
A/N: Sorry its short but my chapters generally are. Also does anybody know how you format the writing (italics, bold) I have it on in word but then when I upload it, it disappears. 


End file.
